


Nightrun

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadman ist im Körper von Rodney unterwegs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightrun

 

Lieutenant Cadman joggte durch die nächtlichen Flure von Atlantis. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie dies im Körper des schlafenden Dr. McKay tat, war sie doch angenehm überrascht, wie gut dieser für sie schwerfällige Körper solche ungewöhnlichen Anstrengungen mitmachte. Bisher war sie immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass alle auf Atlantis anwesenden Wissenschaftler auf der faulen Haut lagen und so wenig wie möglich Sport trieben. Aber scheinbar hatte es Dr. McKay im Laufe des letzten Jahres gelernt, längere Strecken zu laufen, auch wenn dies nur vorkam, wenn er und sein Team auf der Flucht waren.  
  
Sie legte eine kurze Pause an einer Flurgabelung ein und gönnte McKays Beinen ein wenig Ruhe. Sich mit einem Arm an der Wand abstützend begann sie ein paar Dehnübungen, um die verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen. Auch wenn dieser Körper in einem nicht ganz so schlechten Zustand war, wie sie zuvor angenommen hatte, so war er dennoch nicht so durchtrainiert, wie der eines Marines.  
  
Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, schaute sie sich erschrocken um. Es war schließlich zwei Uhr in der Nacht und selbst für eine trainierte Soldatin wie sie hieß es besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. Doch dann atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie Colonel Sheppard um die Ecke joggen und direkt auf sie zuhalten sah. Sie schien also nicht die Einzige zu sein, die nachts nicht schlafen konnte und diese Schlaflosigkeit nutzte, um sich fit zu halten.  
  
"McKay", begrüßte sie der Colonel mit einem knappen Nicken. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass er sich rasch umschaute.  
  
"Sheppard." Dieses Spiel konnte sie mitspielen. Schließlich hatte sie es zuvor gerade erst geschafft, auch Dr. Beckett erfolgreich vorzuspielen, dass sie Dr. McKay war. Niemand außer Dr. Heightmeyer wusste schließlich, dass auch sie die Kontrolle über diesen Körper übernehmen konnte. Wenn auch Rodney nur sehr widerwillig losließ.  
  
"Was treibt dich zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde auf die Flure, Rodney?" Sheppard joggte noch eine Weile auf der Stelle, hörte dann aber auf und begann seinerseits mit Dehnübungen. Wow, der Mann sieht ja zum Anbeissen aus, dachte Cadmann. Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf. Sheppard und McKay schienen auf einer freundschaftlichen Basis miteinander umzugehen. Dies war ihr zuvor noch nie aufgefallen. Aber sie war ja erst einige Wochen auf Atlantis und hatte am Tag zuvor zum ersten Mal an einer Außenmission mit Sheppards Team teilgenommen.  
  
"Konnte nicht schlafen. Dachte mir, ich geh ein wenig ... ähm ... spazieren." Ja, spazieren war der richtige Ausdruck, entschied sie. Schließlich hatte McKay keine passenden Joggingsachen, die sie für ihre nächtlichen Leibesübungen hätte anziehen können.  
  
"Was? Rodney, du bist fast eine Meile von deinem Quartier entfernt. Und du bist hier, wo unser ... na du weißt schon." Sheppards Stimme wurde eine Spur tiefer und klang schon fast verschwörerisch.  
  
"Wo?" Entsetzt sah Cadman sich um. Was war denn hier? War hier etwas Schlimmes passiert, von dem ihr noch niemand was erzählt hatte?  
  
"Na, du kennst mich ja", versuchte sie möglichst nichts sagend zu antworten.  
  
"Ja genau, ich kenne dich." John näherte sich ihr und lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper an die Wand. Seine ganze Körperhaltung wirkte auf einmal vollkommen entspannt.  
  
"Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier anzutreffen, jetzt wo ... du weißt schon ... wo Cadman in deinem Körper steckt und so. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt."  
  
Wovon erfährt? Habe ich etwas oder jemanden übersehen? Schnell schaute sie sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Sie schläft", versicherte sie ihrem vorgesetzten Offizier. "Sie ist quasi abgeschaltet."  
  
"Gut. Dann hoffe ich, dass sie in nächster Zeit nicht aufwachen wird", raunte ihr Sheppard ins Ohr, der zwischenzeitlich ein ganzes Stück näher an sie heran gerutscht war.  
  
Cadman lief es abwechselnd heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Eine innere Stimme rief, Laura, sieh zu, dass du weg kommst, aber es war zu spät. Ein warmer Mund legte sich auf ihren. Nein, auf McKays Mund, wie sie erschrocken feststellte. Sheppard küsste Dr. McKay! Sie lehnte sich aufstöhnend in seine Arme und hoffte inständig, dass sie alles richtig machte. Hatten die beiden Männer wirklich ein Verhältnis miteinander oder stellte Sheppard sie nur auf die Probe, um zu sehen, wen er wirklich vor sich hatte? Aber sie wollte verflucht sein, wenn sie das jetzt abbrach.  
  
Als Sheppard den Kuss beendete und sie mit einem Glanz in den Augen ansah, den sie noch nie in den Augen eines Partners erblickt hatte, wusste sie, dass diese Situation ganz und gar kein Test gewesen war. Oh mein Gott, dieser Mann war bis über beide Ohren in Dr. McKay verliebt.  
  
Gleich zu Beginn ihrer Abordnung nach Atlantis hatte sie die verstohlenen Blicke bemerkt, die die anderen weiblichen Soldaten ihrem kommandierenden Offizier zugeworfen hatten. Schade, vergebliche Liebesmüh, wie sie jetzt feststellen musste.  
  
Sheppard legte seine Hand hinter ihren ... nein hinter McKays Kopf und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Cadman schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich vor, es wäre Dr. Beckett, der sie nun wieder mit aller Leidenschaft küsste. Sie merkte, wie sich in McKays Körper etwas rührte. Himmelherrgott, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gespürt. Wie sollte sie auch? Schließlich steckte sie normalerweise in einem Frauenkörper.  
  
"Ah, Rodney, ich würde dies jetzt liebend gerne auf bequemere Art und Weise fortführen, aber ..." Sheppard hatte seinen Mund über ihre Wange gleiten lassen und knabbert nun leicht an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen.  
  
"Ich ... wir ... Ja,, sollten wirklich nicht ..." stotterte Laura unbeholfen. Oh Gott, dieser Mann wollte Sex mit ihr, während sie in McKays Körper steckte. Nein, berichtigte sie sich. Dieser Mann wollte Sex mit Rodney, der eigentlich allein in seinem eigenen Körper stecken sollte. Die allerletzte Erfahrung die sie jetzt noch brauchte, war homosexueller Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihrem kommandierenden Offizier.  
  
"Es geht natürlich nicht, so lange du und sie..." Seinen Worten zum Trotz küsste er sie am Hals entlang und Cadman stöhnte lustvoll auf.  
  
"John, wir dürfen nicht ... du weißt schon." Laura streckte sich und versuchte vergeblich ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Benimm dich wie ein Mann und stottere hier nicht so rum, schalt sie sich. "Er ... ähm … ich meine, sie könnte wach werden und ..."  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Nein, sie , Cadman. Sie könnte aufwachen und dann würde sie es wissen. Das hier, das zwischen dir und mir." Oh Gott, konnte sie noch pathetischer klingen?  
  
Sheppard ließ seine Hand, die eben noch an ihrer Wange gelegen hatte, fallen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch lustvoll erregt gewesen war, wechselte über irritiert, nachdenklich bis hin zu schockiert.  
  
"Lieutenant Cadman!" brüllte er sie plötzlich an.  
  
Vor lauter Schreck stand sie stramm und salutierte vor ihrem kommandieren Offizier. "Sir!"  
  
Sheppard starrte sie für einige endlose Sekunden nur an, dann wandte er sich mit einem gestöhnten "Oh mein Gott" ab.  
  
Laura stand wie festgenagelt auf der Stelle und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet? Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Niemand musste hiervon erfahren. Sie war gut im Geheimnis bewahren.  
  
"Lieutenant?" Die Stimme des Colonels brachte sie wieder zurück zum Ort des Geschehens. Sie schaute nach rechts, wo ihr Vorgesetzter mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und scheinbar gedankenverloren auf den Boden starrte. Für einige Sekunden kam nichts weiter. Dann hob er den Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Sir, lassen Sie mich erklären. Ich wollte nicht ... ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es zu so was kommt. Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben." Sie schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und stöhnte nun ihrerseits auf. "Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan."  
  
"Was ist mit McKay?" Sie fühlte, wie Sheppard ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht wegzog. "Lieutenant, was ist mit Rodney? Ist er wach? Hat er hiervon irgendetwas mitbekommen?"  
  
"Nein, nein", versicherte sie schnell. "Er ... er schläft tief und fest."  
  
"Gut." Sheppard nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Nun denn Cadman, dann tun sie jetzt, was Sie tun müssen. Melden Sie, was Sie gesehen und gehört haben."  
  
"Sir, ich werde gar nichts melden. Ich werde McKay und auch sonst niemanden hiervon erzählen. Ich .. ich ..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen konnte, um ihm zu versichern, dass von ihr kein Wort über die Geschehnisse ans Licht kommen würde.  
  
"Cadman, ich vermute es bringt nichts, jetzt zu sagen, dass das Ganze von mir nur ein Scherz war ... dass ich genau wusste, wen ich vor mir hatte." Sheppard grinste schief.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Ich habe in Ihren Augen gesehen, was Sie für Dr. McKay empfinden. So etwas kann man nicht vortäuschen. Und ... und nie im Leben käme ich dazu, Sie wegen so etwas zu verurteilen." Oh Gott, sie stotterte schon wieder. "Mein ... mein älterer Bruder hat selbst eine Beziehung zu einem netten Mann. Und es hat mir in der Seele wehgetan, dass er sich jahrelang nicht getraut hat, mir etwas davon zu erzählen, nur weil ich ein Marine bin. Zum Teufel mit diesen antihumanen Vorschriften, Sir." Sie hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und stutzte nun plötzlich, als sie Sheppards lächelndes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Cadman, es reicht, wenn Rodney nichts davon erfährt. Er denkt immer noch, dass unsere Beziehung absolut geheim ist. Und so soll es bleiben. Er würde sich nur Selbstvorwürfe machen, dass er meine Karriere ruinieren könnte oder so. Das soll er mal meine Sorge sein lassen. Dr. Beckett und Dr. Weir wissen längst von unserer Beziehung und das Militär ist mein Problem."  
  
"Sie wissen davon?" Cadman konnte es kaum glauben. Sagte Sheppard das nur, um sie von irgendwelchen Erpressungsgedanken abzubringen? Nein, an so etwas wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.  
  
"Ein Jahr in einer fremden Galaxie ist ein langer Zeitraum. Besonders wenn man nicht weiß, ob man jemals wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren kann. Glauben Sie mir, hier auf Atlantis sind die ungewöhnlichsten Beziehungen entstanden."  
  
"Sir, ich kann Ihnen nur noch einmal versichern, dass niemand hiervon jemals erfahren wird."  
  
"Okay, Cadman. Belassen wir es dabei. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich Ihnen in dieser Beziehung trauen kann."  
  
"Das können Sie, Sir.", versicherte Cadman schnell. Erleichtert wollte sie sich zum Gehen wenden, als seine Stimme sie noch einmal zurückrief.  
  
"Lieutenant? Können Sie mir noch einen Gefallen tun?" Sheppard klang ein klein wenig verlegen. "Könnten Sie noch einmal vor mir salutieren?"  
  
"Sir, wie bitte?"  
  
"Nun, Sie wissen schon, stramm stehen und salutieren. Von meinem echten Rodney werde ich so etwas wahrscheinlich nie im Leben sehen. Aber als ich Sie vorhin strammstehen ließ, da dachte ich einen Moment nur, was für ein toller Anblick." Sheppard grinste inzwischen übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Jeder Mensch hat so seine sexuellen Vorlieben, dachte Laura grinsend. Wenn es ihn anmacht, dann soll er es kriegen.  
  
"Sir, ja, Sir!" rief sie und offerierte ihm den besten Salut, den er je von einem Marine zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
  


**Ende**


End file.
